Arms to Bare
by starslightskye
Summary: AU. Emma has had one hardship after another, until a small push steers her in the right direction to join the armed forces. Regina loses her only semblance of life when her father died. She makes the choice to follow in his footsteps and joins the military. It's a slow burn. This is my first fic and I hope you like it.
1. Swan Story

*waves* Hiii. This is really happening. First FF to ever write and it shall be a swan queen piece. I encourage constructive criticism and reviews. I know there will be good and bad ones, but the main take away is the fact you are reading this right now! I'm excited! So.. on with the show. Don't own anything. TW for the first 2 chapters for Alcohol, child abuse and sexual abuse.

* * *

Chapter 1.

"Emma! Get up. You are going to be late." her foster mother yells from down stairs. Emma has been awake for the past 2 hours thinking about how she can get out of the home and the city. She hates everything about her life, her fosters and the people she sees day to day.

"NOW!" Mrs. Wallace screams and hits the wall to make her point. Grunts can be heard from the upstairs bedroom as Emma shuffles from room to bathroom to get ready for the day. Converse, ripped jeans and a handed down hoodie is all she needed.

Grabbing her messenger bag and heads out to walk over to the high school. She did the same thing she did every day at school: skip the first two classes to hang out in the library, go to athletics to run and then sneak out and explore Boston. She didn't care for education, always being shipped to different families and different schools, Emma couldn't keep up with the work. Today seemed no different than every other day. Making her way from the school Emma popped in to a corner grocery store couple blocks down she frequented to get some snacks. Marco's Corner. Bailey the bagboy waved her over upon entering.

"Hey man, where have you been?"

"Emma!" The two high five and he continues, "Been helping my brother moving. Too stressed to do anything himself lately and owed him a favor. Speaking of favors, I have yours in the back. Want it?"

Emma couldn't forget her request. "Hell yes it's been way too long!" He runs out the bag door and later returns with a paper bag filed with her usual snacks, but because it was heavier she understood that there was her bottle of Gin at the bottom. Putting everything in her bag, sticks around to chat before leaving.

Emma goes to her favorite place off the riverside to an abandoned park. Sitting on one of the picnic benches facing the river front she takes out the bottle and starts to drink quickly. Gin always took her mind off everything around her. Her emerald eyes gloss over as she starts to think of the events of how she got here. The previous family had bottles laying around empty and partially full. They never noticed several missing, just as they never noticed Emma taking their beatings instead of crying out. She would wait after they slept to drink and numb the pain. Other 15 year old would have turned away due to the smell alone or morally knew drinking was for adults. Emma didn't care. She feels that drinking is the only control she has over herself. The way the alcohol burns and flows through her she feels like a small piece of herself sighs of content. Then she does.

Hearing the water and leaves made her relax. She embraced her alone time, until she heard steps coming from the walk way behind her.

Emma turns and jumps as she's been caught. Looking around to see if anyone else has come, all she see is a tall tan man with a scruffy start of a beard of auburn, green plaid shirt and bermuda shorts.

"I don't mean to startle you, I was walking and I didn't notice you were there."

Emma fidgets thinking she needed to get out of there.

"I'm August. New around here, just moved in those apartments." Pointing his fingers the direction behind him.

"I'm leaving." Emma finally gets up and puts the bottle in her bag, as she gets up the bottle tumbles out and clacks to the ground rolling to him. August picks it up and calculatingly looks from the bottle to Emma. "Here." Handing it back to her. Hesitant at first, Emma grabs it and places it securely back in the bag.

"Thanks" she mumbled and looking away, shuffling her feet together.

"Why do you drink?"

"Why do you care?"

Putting his hands up to surrender, "Fair point, but when is everything fair anymore." She looks at him now very carefully as if he knew about her.

"Why aren't you in school?" he asks walking down the walk way near the bench to the left of Emma and sits.

Emma grabs on to her wrist and spins her bracelet, a social worker had given her the bracelet stating it was in her basket when she was found as a baby. She debates on telling the truth or an excuse.

Before she decides her train of through is interrupted by his voice, "I may not know you, but I do know that from what I can tell about you, you are lost. No sure where you are headed or going, I get that. Doesn't mean you can give up what you have and do something about it and make something for yourself." She spins around angry and saddened by his brutal honesty and she hates it. He continues, "I dropped out of high school and decided school wasn't worth my time. I would smoke and drink just to pass the time, doesn't mean I didn't care cause one day it clicked. I got my GED and finally did something worth while. You just have to try."

"You don't even know me, why are you saying this to me!" Emma yells trying not to sound emotional. She knows he's not lying. Her 'superpower' has never failed her.

"I see potential for greatness. You just don't see it yet. Someone told me that "it all starts with you", ever since then I cared more about myself and what I did from then. Think of it as paying it forward." August gets up and leaves back towards the walk way to the apartment complex.

Emma stood dazed and confused with that she was trying to process. Someone showed genuine concern about her wellbeing and he didn't know her name. Snapping back she looks at the table when she notices a card is laying there. Thinking that wasn't there before, she picks it up and reads, 'SSG August W. Booth U.S. Army Recruiter'.


	2. Swan Song

Thanks for those who did follow and favorite. This one is for you!  
Same TW from Chapter 1.

* * *

Home.

It was a foreign concept to Emma. A home just isn't a house, it is a place to were you belong without a doubt or question. At the age of 4, she became a punching bag and meal ticket for the greedy bastards who circumvented the system. No matter how hard she tried, she was never enough and she believed it.

Unwanted. That she knew all too well. She never stayed in one place to make friends, to get to know her fosters or the others who were prisoned like her. She wanted to disappear.

Feeling the buzz from the liquor was a curse and a blessing. Emma wanted to stay in that limbo, but soon found her stomach growling and realized she forgot her snacks. Her random encounter through off her groove for the day. Pulling out a packaged bear claw and water, she ate and drank to ease her hunger to hold her over until dinner. The blonde threw the wrapper in the trash can and put her frazzled out hair in messy bun since the wind was picking up. Still early in the afternoon she decides what her plan is. _Time to go back,_ she thinks to herself.

She made her way through the city block by block until she reached her destination, her foster's house. The husband and wife were decent to the public, but Emma knew all too well appearances don't mean shit. Mr. Wallace had a temper and would strike when the situation called for it, even something as not speaking up loudly or something he simply didn't like. His wife would dote on him as if he has done nothing wrong or find what they were doing unethical. Being in the system, you learn to play by the rules to get to next day and take what you can get, but amongst trying to survive you try not get caught. Knowing the mister and misses were away at work, the blonde went in the house to relax and maybe have another go with her gin.

Emma makes it to her upstairs bedroom and unpacks her spoils, making sure that the liquor had a proper place for safe keeping. Tossing her bag in a corner she makes her way downstairs to watch some tv and unwind. _Shi_ -, the door clammers opens with Mr. Wallace making his way through with shouts and hollers; he doesn't pay attention to Emma or the sound the door makes crashing to the wall. Emma tenses and looks at him to make sure hasn't been spotted before she can start to ascend the stairs to her room, but she was seem.

"The fuck are you doing here?", tossing his jacket to the chair.

"Last period was gym and let out early", she lied and slowly liked away. She knew the smallest thing would blow up and wanted to avoid him at all cost.

"So what?! You come home with making any effort of doing dishes or minding the trash! You lazy piece of shit.", screaming to her. Advancing towards the bottom of the stairs, grabbed hold of her upper arm and dragged her down a few steps to the kitchen, shoving her towards the sink. Emma wraps her arms around herself closing her eyes for a moment.

"I just got back, there hasn't been enough time to do anything!" Apparently that was not the reaction he was looking for.

"Ungrateful bitch. You can't even appreciate the things we do for you and can't do anything right in return," exclaims before a sickening crack permeates the air. Emma hits hard on the dirty floor holding her cheek and jaw, she tries not cry out from the pain or look him in the eye. She knew this was a power play and was hoping it would be temporary. Too pissed off to deal with the blonde, Mr. Wallace made his way over to the sitting room and pouring himself a brandy.

Emma took this time to pull herself together, immediately noticing the bruising starting to form. She starts on the dishes and empties the garbage, finishing up her daily doings. After 20 minute have passed, Emma heads back to her room. Closing the door, Emma leans against it hoping the worst was over. She listens quietly to hear if he was rounding the staircase. After a few minutes, the gin is liberated and Emma drinks up a hearty amount before she is able to place it back to its sanctuary, distant footsteps creak louder.

Turning to the now opening door, Emma stashed the bottles as quickly as she can. Mr. Wallace is only seeing red and charges toward the scared blonde by knocking her down. "Stealing are we? Where did you get the bottle from?" Emma refused to answer. "ANSWER ME!" Nothing. Next thing Emma sees is the man towering over her with his belt in hand. Emma freezes and knows what is going to happen and shields her face from the blows. Belt in hand, he slings the buckle repeatedly against her. When the assault ends, Emma is marked with bruises across her body while in tears and attempts to stifle the sobs from coming out. "You will stay in this room and will not come out even for dinner. You need to know your place and I'm going to make sure you know it soon enough," he snarled as he left.

Emma closes her eyes and lays there. Uncurling herself from the floor she makes it to her bed and places her head between her knees trying to maintain a steady breath.

1.. 2.. 3..

1.. 2.. 3..

Emma lays back counting the same numbers as he breathing evens and falls asleep.

She wakes up to a dark room. She didn't think she was asleep for that long. 2:46 AM the clock shown. Emma closes her eyes and hears the most quiet household. Emma reaches in her pocket and pulls out the card with his information on it. She recalls every word he said to her, as it was ingrained in her mind. She holds on to that card for dear life thinking what she can do to help herself. Finally, after an hour of mindless thought, she finds a solution. She found her way out.

In the morning, Emma got ready and headed out the door. She didn't wait for the usual 8:30 am alarm. She left hours before. She didn't go to school, or leave a note for her fosters. Emma hitched a bus downtown to make milestones for herself. Holding her head high, she walked into the courthouse and filed the forms to emancipate herself. She would prove herself for the first time, she can do anything all because it started with her.


	3. New Beginnings

Four days until there would be her court hearing. Four days of anticipation, but she couldn't be happier and finally feel it much less. Everything was already submitted, in process for review and aired before approval. The only issue being since Emma was still kid, how would have to support herself? Emma did not know or have anything except her street smarts and knowledge of the city. She wished she had connections.

That's it! The blonde fist pumped the air shouting "YES" with enthusiasm. She would have a talk with her guy Bailey just to see if he had a couch to spare.

Since the hearing had come to a close, Emma had a bit of renewed energy to keep her going. While walking from the courthouse to the bus stop, she touched the side of her face. Swollen and painful, she massages the tendered check attempting to dull the ache. Not paying much attention to the bus that just pulled up at the corner, she sprints towards doors. Catching last minute, she thanked the driver and found a seat near the back to a window. Emma looked out watching the scenery. Building to building, as people on the street were flashing by as blurs.

Staring deep in thought she made a checklist in her mind to make sure she had a plan in the event her freedom fell through. She would not be surprised if her case was thrown out, rejection was the theme song to Emma's life. She needed a bed, food, and a job. The blonde was already considering dropping out of school. Hardly ever attending, plus it might be better in the long run having to rethink her new priorities. She needed a job and place to sleep more before reading some dead poets and math problems.

The bus came to a stop a few blocks from the fosters and didn't want to be there quite just yet. Heading over to her favorite corner store Marco's, she spots Bailey piling melons in a bin for a new sale promo.

"Yo Emma, why you here this early?" Striking up the conversation in his Bostonian accent. Emma walks up and makes sure to stay on his right side so the angle did not reveal the light purple blotch near her jaw.

"Hey Bail just got off the bus and needed to clear my head. Umm.. what's with all the melons dude?" Emma was curious about why this was going on in front of the store.

"Mista Marco himself wanted to change the layout and add more stock. Check it out, were a fresh market store now!" Placing the last melon in the bin, he waved Emma inside to the new shipments and explained how they were going to rearrange the place. Keeping tabs on his movement she changes sides when she walks to make sure he seems her good side.

"It'll bring in more money and better wages! Marco said it himself."

"Whoa, sounds like he knows what he is doing. Bail, thanks again for the favor yesterday, but I got another one for you." Emma looks to her feet and back up. "You think you could hook me up with a place to stay for a couple days?" giving a small smile for the request.

Bailey thought about his situation with a part time job and staying with his uncle. He was lucky he could do both with work and school. "Sorry Ems, but I gots nothing and not sure if my people have anything either."

"Fuck!" Emma curses to herself. _Damn, it was worth a shot. I wonder if I could get away with sneaking in and out of my room, so they won't know I'm home?_

Not paying attention to her surroundings, Bail up and left her to his duties. She scanned the store to see who was and who wasn't around. Emma walked around scoping new and old mixed goods around her. Picking up a new bottles of liquor, she checks out to see the difference to the usual thats been coming in the place. _This looks good…_ Checking her pockets, the blonde found she did not have any cash, but not that it mattered. She used it all for the court fees and the bus. Emma had nothing and she knew she would not get shit from her fosters ever again. Placing the vodka down, Emma grabs her left wrist an spins her purple and black woven bracelet. _Maybe…_ With her mind made up and a slight of hand, Emma picked up the two alike bottles and inspected them like they were different and pocketed one in her bag. As she turned her body toward the stand, she put down the other.

Emma turns around to walk off and bumps in to someone with out realizing it. Backing up from her recent run in, "Sorry, I'm so sorry! I didn't me—YOU!"

Looking up to see the same scruffy beard and face she knew. "Me?" August points to himself with a cocky smirk. August laughs at the expression Emma made of annoyance.

"You know," August walks up to Emma pointing to the liquor in the bag, "you shouldn't take what is not yours. It's just bad business."

The blonde looks around making sure no one else heard. "You saw that?", she whispered.

"Oh yes. Pretty slick shit, but you should have curled your hand a bit more. It would have been less noticeable and wouldn't have seen it from a distance." As he demonstrates the wrist movement she should have done. Emma gawks at the auburn haired man shaking her head.

"Yeah, well, it's to celebrate."

"Celebrate? Is that what they are calling it these days."

"Are you always such an ass?"

"Maybe, but I consider myself charming." Give off a half smile. The blonde rolls her eyes with keeping the small smile from forming at the remark and chucks it up as arrogance on his part. She liked his style.

"Seriously, whats the occasion?"

"I-I thought about what you said," Emma reached in bag and pulled out a copy of her emancipation request and handed it to him. "You were right, and you should know you really helped me out."

August reads over the document, looks back at Emma and hands her back the paper. He smiles and congratulates her, "Well done, its a big feat in such a small amount of time. What's going to happen after this?"

Emma falters and looks down, she should have had something, anything. She can't go back now. She can't allow herself to submit to the abusers who made her feel small and worthless. She answers the truth once again. "I don't know," she replied in a breathless tone.

"My boy! There you are!" August turns around and sees Marco himself coming towards the pair.

"Pops!" The father and son embrace one another with love and happiness.

"Three years, my son. Three years too long. You should have come home sooner, August. Pictures and calls do not compare." The men pull away from one another as Marco's face is nearly split from his over joyous smile.

"I was working on it, but they don't call it an adventure if I stay in one place, huh Dad."

"You're right!" He laughed. "I am sorry where are my manners, I am Marco Gepetti and this is my shop." He extends his hand to Emma who returns hers in the same greeting feeling out of place, with the moment that was just shared. August places his hand upon his fathers shoulder as the handshake broke. "Pops, this is Emma Swan," gesturing to the girl. "She's looking for a job and a place to live."

"What!" Emma shrieked as her eyebrows reached a new level of up.

"You said you have a cashier position that recently opened up, yeah?" Marco contemplated his sons words, yet between the body language the blonde had, in reaction to the situation spoke volumes to him. He noticed her appearance: tattered orange sweater and ripped jeans. He then observed the colored marking on her face.

Emma was lost for words as of what was unfolding in front of her. "I-I-I.." Emma doesn't know what to say. She did not trust people. Especially, someone who she just met and yet already had made a positive impact on her.

Marco smiled at Emma held his arm out to gesture to take a walk around the store. August took the hint and went to the front of the store to give them some privacy.

"Come, I wish to talk with you." They start towards the back of the store and worked there way around. "My boy, he has a good sense of character and sees the honesty in people. Got that from his mother before she passed, but.." leaving a brief pause, "He's never been wrong. He's been in the service and his judgement has gotten much better over the years."

"Better?" Emma asked.

"He's terrible pick with the ladies!" They both share a exuberant laugh. Emma and Marco continued their walk through the market as he explains his reason for the new products.

"When I came to this country I had nothing to offer, but my hands. I learned to craft with carpentry and later learned how to become an electrician. After August was born, I wanted to do more and make my name known. I sold my crafts and started school to open my own store. I dreamed one day it would come true. Now that it has, I make the most of it." Marco stopped and turned to the blonde and says, "I have a studio apartment upstairs. It used to be my boys, now you can use it if you'd like. The position is yours but only if you take the room, you work to buy your own food and spending money. Do we have a deal, Emma?"

Gratitude was not something she was used to nor when people showed her kindness. Tears started to fall and could not hold it back. She was so grateful and finally felt free of any oppression that pained her over the years. She was given a choice with many benefits and none had hindered her or harmed her in any way. How could she say no? It was the start she needed.

"Yes, absolutely! This means more than anything Mister Gepetti."

"Please, Marco is fine. We will talk more later on, I suppose. My son will handle everything. I hope you enjoy your day, Emma." Emma bid Marco adieu and rounded to the front of the store where August was. "I take it things went rather well?" He asked.

"Yeah. I don't know what to say, it's almost too much."

"It'll be okay, come on! I will show where your new place is." He lead her outside towards the patio that had one door next to the entrance of the shop. Taking out a key and unlocking the door, he lead Emma inside and shut behind them. Walking down the hall there were two doors and a staircase. "Up the stairs, its the door on the right."

Emma makes her way up as her excitement showing through bouncing up step by step. Waiting on August he unlocks the door and lets her explore the 300ft beige apartment. A small walkway appears when the door was opened. A couple steps in to the right is the kitchen with a single basined sink, 8 cabinets, fridge and oven all connecting to two walls in the shape of an 'L'. The kitchen is sectioned off with a bar for eating and decoration. To the left of the bar is a door that leads into the bathroom equipped with standing shower, sink and toilet. The main room expanded further to two windows facing the main street near the corner of the market. A full size bed was in the left corner and large coffee table were the only furniture so far.

Emma walked over and leans to look out what is happening outside. She's amazed at the view and the feeling of how surreal this is.

"Thank you again, for everything. I did not expect for anything like this to ever happen to me." Emma still looks out hearing August shuffle about.

"It was my pleasure. I will gladly help a friend in need. You have been dealt a bad hand, you need some good."

"How do you know?" She asked not spiteful as she wanted, but she felt something small in the back of her mind to keep herself guarded.

"You want the short and sweet version?" He asked, and the blonde nodded. "At the river park, you were drinking during school hours. Today, you have the start of a shiner on your right cheek there and your clothes look like someone kept them in the attic way more than they should have. Add that with your request to be on your own, I'd say you're a foster kid trying to find yourself and you don't know where to begin. Excuse me, I shouldn't say that, you know where to begin because your own adventure just started. I may not know what you are going through, but I can listen pretty damn well." Emma smiles in amazement, she can tell the sincerity in his voice as it didn't show any pity for her situation.

"Plus, you have fine taste in booze. Hand over the bottle, no need to hog it all, this does indeed cause for celebration!" Jumping up and running towards the kitchen, opening a plastic sack.

"Oh shit!" Emma forgot all about that with everything that happened. Reaching for the vodka, she pulls it out and looks at it. _I stole it._ She felt guilty now that she is working and living under Marco. A slight panic starting to form, it was quickly washed away when August interrupted her train of thought.

"Don't worry, I already paid for it. A gift from me to you," he said as he was exchanging a dixie cup for the bottle. Pouring a small amount in each cup, he set the liquor on the bar and raise the cup in the air.

"A TOAST! To new beginnings!"

"To new beginnings!" She replied with just as much enthusiasm smiling at the silliness in the making.

"Happy 16th Birthday, Emma!" Emma looked right at August and genuinely smiled and drank her cup.

"Best birthday ever!"

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews and the follows.**

 **I am pretty happy how this chapter turned out. Now the fun can really start. :)**

 **Next chapter will have more characters introduced. Regina will have her own backstory in 2 no more than 3 chapters. We still have a little bit more on Emma to go. I hope ya'll have enjoyed so far.**


	4. Swan Flight

Thanks for the reviews and the follows! It is very much appreciative! I write when I have down time from work. Anyways, I hope you like this :3

* * *

"Wake up! Come on, Emma! We are going to be late." Emma jerks awake with the sudden yelling echoing through the room. Dazed and looking round, she spots August with a half smirk pointing at the clock that read 'Friday 5:45 AM'. The blonde turns over to bury her golden curls back into the pillow wishing she had not even opened her eyes. _So much for sleeping in.  
_ Having a deja vu moment, she snapped her head up and looked around the room again. She was not in her room at the fosters, no. She was very much in a full size bed in the empty apartment above the shop. Before overthinking too much on everything, she had caught the sweet smell of bacon. _This wasn't a dream after all._

August fished out paper plates and plastic ware from the sack on the countertop and loaded both plates with bacon, eggs and toast. Serving in the military, he learned that breakfast was important and was needed after the rigorous physical training.  
"Come on and eat. Afterwards, shower and get dressed. We need to head out in a bit." Hearing Emma grumble and curse under her breath, he poured some orange juice into a cup and laid it on the bar top with a plate. "You want coffee or juice?" Emma sleepily glared at him, replying the only response that was deemed acceptable to her in that moment. "Coffee."

She sat down on the bed after grabbing her plate and dug into her food, practically inhaling it. August walked over and handed the coffee in the togo cup. He knew Emma would choose coffee, she wasn't a morning person and decided on the way over to grab a cup. Emma was not picky about the food nor coffee. Sure she preferred a bit of milk and enough sugar to sweeten the bitterness, but she thought the gesture was chivalrous in itself.

"Where do we have to go?" She asked with a bit of bacon sticking out of her mouth. August chucked at the look on her face and responded, "Two places, actually. The first we are going to your place to get your stuff. Since you live here now, it needs more life in these walls. More you!" He pointed with both hands to the empty walls outlining the room. Emma stopped and stared at him as if he grew an extra head. Contemplating what 'what if' scenarios that could happen when she would show back up to that house again. August saw the blonde start to get into her own head and took action to cut in. "You live _here_ now, that stuff belongs to you. I imagine it will not take long if you know what you need to get, right?" Emma pursed her lips as she looked down while golden curls bounced up and down in agreement.

"I don't have much. It won't take long, just a few boxes that I never did unpack. My clothes can be tossed in a trash bag to carry out, that'll be easier I think."

"What about your school bag and books?" Em shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't need them. I can pick up a few things here and there. It's a waste if I go and then just skip, so why not drop out. I'll work full time."

"Like hell you are!"

Light brown eyes connected with jade as he continued angrily, "You just have a few years left and then you are done. I get that it is hard not being able to pick up the same thing you last left off at, but tough shit. You gotta power through it and push yourself and if you don't, what do you have to show for it!" He started pacing around the room and coffee table. "What my father forgot to tell you was that you are only going to be working part-time. He knows that you need to finish school first, it's all apart of," he flails his arm around the apartment, "this!"

Emma's jaw dropped at all the information being thrown at her. _No way! That wasn't part of the deal._ Before she had gotten a chance to speak, August checked his watch and interrupted, "We gotta start moving. Get your ass up and get going!" Emma looked at the seriousness radiating from him. She knew this wasn't up for negotiation.  
Standing up she cleared her throat. "Aye aye captain." Giving a mock salute with her sarcastic remark. Laughing about her sudden actions he chimed in, "That's Staff Sergeant Booth, missy!" She made her way to the bathroom and started the shower.

Dressed and ready, the pair leave to head over to the house. Climbing into August's old yellow Jeep Wrangler with a soft top, Emma looks around eyeing how surprisingly clean it is. "What! I'm a good boy and can clean up after myself. You thought it would be dirty, huh." Emma feigned shocked putting her hand to her chest and replied, "I would never!" They both laughed and as the jeep started up, switched into gear making their way.

A few minutes pass in silence. Emma taking in her surroundings and views August resting his right hand on the stick shift and the other casually on the steering wheel. "When did you learn how to drive a manual?" She left her hand out the window gliding through the air.

"When pops was working, I didn't see him much. I had a neighbor that helped take care of me when he couldn't. He had a old ford pickup with a stick, loud as hell, but it was reliable. Took a while to get used to it, even helped with the vehicles I've driven in the service. He really helped me out. Want to learn?"

"Yes, that would be awesome!" Driving was something she always wanted to learn, she would be one step closer to freedom. Choosing to go anywhere at anytime. "When do we start?" He was in thought trying to make a decision. "Hmmm, say in about 3 months."

"What! Why so long!" Emma pouted.

"This will give you time to get your school shit together and finally stay on track. That will be your reward. Stay in school and work, you get to live in the apartment. Do great in school, I will teach you how to drive a car. Finish the school year with all A's and I'll teach you all of my secrets, but it has got to be straight A's!" Emma thought about it, what did she have to lose. "Done. We'll see what happens. Man, 3 months, baby! Woo!" Needless to say, she was ecstatic with all the opportunities that started coming up for her.

Emma gave the last of the directions to where she had lived. Pulling up in the driveway, no one was home. Perfect. Emma felt relieved that the mister and misses were gone while she had time get her things. She checked the flower pot for her spare key she always kept hidden. Going through the house she packed up anything and everything that was hers. Five boxes total, a pillow, a blanket and one bag of clothes. She had made sure to change clothes for the day, before throwing them all together. She slung her messenger bag around her shoulder, grabbed the note that she finished writing and headed downstairs. It stated she was leaving, claiming her independence that she had all legal rights to do so and will no longer be living as their slave. Laying the key with it, she walked out and never looked back.

With enough time, they made it back to the shop and started to unload the jeep. After the last box that was put down, August glanced at his watch and motioned for Emma to get to the door. "Time for school, better get on it. Straight A's, Emma!"

"Yeah, yeah. I heard you." She grabbed her messenger bag and headed downstairs to school.

She treaded up to the campus and got there about 10 minutes early. Figuring it would be easy way to start her day would be to stop by her locker, trade out some of the books that she wouldn't be needing yet and head to first period. Science. It was so weird seeing so many people in the morning, but mostly it was almost odd for her being in a classroom. The bell rang and everyone settled. When her teacher had called roll, the teacher had already had marked by habit since Emma was absent a lot, due to skipping in the first month she transferred.

The teacher jumped when she heard and unexpected and unfamiliar, "Here," coming from the back. Speechless for a brief moment she looked at the blonde, everyone in class also looked to her direction. Emma could feel herself starting to blush from the sudden attention nearly started to get embarrassed just for showing up. The teacher nodded and continued the roll. Assignments were given and everyone started in on it, but Emma. Emma felt lost and didn't know where to start. She was so behind and couldn't help staring out for the rest of the period until the bell rang signalling passing period. Her second period, English, started very similar as the first. With a shocked teacher and lesson plans underway, Emma thought it was hopeless to be here continuing on listening to something she just didn't know anything about. Attempting to make some notes but she was distracted with drawing along in her notebook.

The class was disrupted by the vice principal walking in. A tall slender man with brown hair and shaven face pulled the teacher aside. Speaking in hushed tones with the teacher, the blonde became nervous. She just knew this was because of her showing up to class all of sudden.

"Emma, could you please gather your things and go with Mr. Walsh." Emma tensed up for a bit and decided to go with it. _I haven't done anything. What's happening?!_

Walking out the door to meet Mr. Walsh, he immediately gestured to head down the hallway. "I'm very glad to see that you showed up to class Miss Swan. When I heard from Mrs. Thatch that you had attended class, I was quite glad. We want to make sure that you do attend all the other classes you have. Being a transfer student does have its downfalls and that is why we are going to sit down to talk about it."

They stopped at door that had 'Guidance Counselor' written on it near the main office. Walsh knocked and waiting until hearing a faint, "Come in," he opened the door and lead Emma in. The room was fairly large with a love seat couch and coffee table along the corner wall, multiple bookshelves along the walls were stacked and filled with books and various knick knacks, a desk with two cushioned chairs in front was on the opposite side of the room. Emma looked around and notice it had cozy ambiance. Her eyes went everywhere before landing on the person behind the desk.  
What caught the blondes eye the most was a large watercolor painting of blue birds in a bird bath, several paintings similar hung around the room in the same style. She had keen sense for detail and Emma was impressed on how bright and vivid it was, yet also looked realistic. Pulling herself out of her thoughts, she turned towards the woman finishing on filing a stack of papers. The nameplate on the desk read _Mary Margaret Blanchard PhD._ Emma got a good look her as she stood up. Black pixie hair, fair skinned, decently dressed in fashionable vintage style clothes and what looked to be very pregnant.

"Good morning, Mr. Walsh. Hope you had a good conference this morning?"

"Quite. It was the usual board members with same requests on financial reports on the extracurriculars . It seems they still don't understand how the chain works in the school system." The adults shared a small laugh until the woman turned towards Emma.  
"Hello, I'm Mary Margaret Blanchard. I was hoping I could spend some time and talk with you. You are not in trouble, if that's what's you're thinking." Emma looks over to the vice principal.  
"She's right, you know. You're not in trouble." Emma looked between each of them with an uneasy look.

"Then what is this all about if I am not in trouble." Emma asked. Mary Margaret motioned for them to sit. Mr. Walsh was first to speak.

"We are simply trying to reach out and hoping to find a solution for your academic capabilities." Emma immediately started to feel uncomfortable. "Oz, I think I should take it from here." Mary Margaret spoke up. Looking over at the blonde the man put two and two together. "Then, I shall take my leave. Emma, please keep an open mind. We are here to help you." With that, Mr. Walsh got up and left leaving behind Emma looking at Mary Margaret for an explanation.

"I'm sorry that he can be a bit… off putting with his explanations. The reason you are here is because there was a evaluation done. Your school transcripts came in and took a little to acquire all of them. Quite a lot of school and I realize you cannot and could not have helped that. Over the last year, your grades has significantly fell and since you've transferred you also haven't shown up to majority of your classes. All I am here for is talk to see why and what has been going on." Emma relaxed so much more now that she understood.

It wasn't her fault she was shipped and moved from city to city from family to family, not being able to keep up. "That makes sense…" Emma thought quickly if she were to tell the truth or just brush it all off. Before she even thought of the notion she remembered what August had said.

"So where do you want to start?" The raven haired woman was slightly taken back, but did not let it show. She smiled and opened a small file on top of the stacked papers.  
"Tell me about the last year, in the beginning of the year you had exceeded all expectation and had one of the best GPA's in the school. What changed?"

"I was living with a family that was really good to me. They were one of the best ones I got, but I met someone. We got along great to start, but she was just using me. When she would stay over, she would steal my fosters valuables and money. It happened over a period of time and when someone is to blame I get the pointed finger. They sent me back. After that, I didn't have a stable home and I was just a check for the parents. Over the year I was moved to 3 families total and that is where I am." Mary Margaret tried not to get emotional, she knew the hormones were the cause. She flipped over the folder to a small stack of papers.

"How stable are you now?" The blonde wrung her hands over an over picking the cuticles on the side of her nails.

"I.. I don't know yet." The councilors eyebrow quirked.

"Yet?"

"Yeah. I left my fosters recently."

"Left!" Mary Margaret caught herself in time to school her features and attempt to remain neutral.

"Where have you been living? How are you eating?" Emma flinched at the raise in tone, knowing that was the starting of anger. What threw her off was the lace of concern in her voice as she questioned.

"I put my petition to liberate myself not too long ago," Emma laughed to herself, "I just got a job and small studio that I can work and live. It was all sudden and I have to start coming to school."

"We make our own choices, if those are your choices why do you have to come to school? Most kids don't bother once they feel they have those goals met."

Jade eyes looked over the woman in front of her to determine if she should further explain. It seemed that the school guidance counselor has genuinely sought to find the issues and get to know her in the process. Her presence almost alone felt welcoming and almost nurturing, so she thought about it and decided to confide her.

"I have to come to school to keep where I am staying along with the job. I can't fuck this up. I made a deal as long as I work and go to school I can stay at the apartment. That's why I showed up." Mary Margaret fully understood it now, she wanted to make sure no danger was coming to the blonde now that she was present. "That is very good and I am happy that you have made such large strides at this age. I am impressed." The blonde beamed a megawatt smile. "Have you heard back about your petition at all?" The pixie haired woman asked. Emma's smile faded.

"No, I just went yesterday and filed. I wanted out, so I did it. Plain and simple. I show up for court on Monday."

"I bet that will be exciting. I can't imagine the stress or the feelings you have towards it. Freedom is just around the corner and I bet it feels amazing for you. Have you thought about what you want to do in next few years? College? Work? Graduate, even?" Emma shook her head while looking down and softly replied, "No. Everything happened yesterday. This morning I went back for my things, this is all I have done. I don't know what I am going to do." Mary Margaret gave a small smile and placed her hand on her belly.

"You know, I said the same thing when I found I got pregnant. I had just graduated for my PhD and went on vacation to celebrate. My fiance asked me to move in with him since we live in different states. Within a couple months," The woman was slowly rubbing the top of her belly, "He made his presence known. I was so scared of what would happen what was going to happen, I didn't know what to do. 'Sometimes you have to trust and follow your heart, even when things are shitty and broken,' my fiance David told that to me and at first it didn't make anything better, but then I believed him. I made the best of it and decided to follow my heart. I'm woman here for now and he is all the way in Maine, but we still make it work and in time we will get where we need to be. So..That's my story." Emma was glad that she too opened up to her. Other people still have their struggles going on and it's to see that other than her own. Emma smiled in return to the woman.

"Thank you, that means a lot. Since I am not going to be skipping class anymore, I need some help getting caught up." Mary Margaret was beyond excited that Emma has made such an effort for her education. "Of course! I have something in mind that could really help you. I have checked your schedule and your previous transcripts and I was thinking we going redo your entire schedule. This is not something we normally do, you are a very bright individual and I want to give you the proper chance to really shine." Emma looked at her with her mouth open and could not stop staring.

"We have a tutoring program that works from 2nd all through 4th period. Any one of the three class periods will be your tutoring session. If we do that Track and Field will not be an option and that is why we have to change your schedule around. Mr. Walsh has already approved if you decide that you still want to go through with it." Emma deeply thinks about what she is getting herself into. Of course it will take away one of the things she loves.

"What other athletic courses you got?"

The pixie haired woman opened up a folder and pulled out a schedule to look it over to make sure. "We only have one left. It is not a sport and is not a requirement since it is optional, but it does count towards one of your graduation requirements." Emma considered what was laid out for her. She needs to be active and with the schedule changes she won't be behind for too long. She still has a couple years left to straighten things out.  
"What is it exactly?" Emma asked. Mary Margaret hands Emma a paper to read over and she explains.

"The Junior Reserve Officer Training Corps, J.R.O.T.C. for short. It is a program that doesn't only focus on physical fitness, but provides a different type of education. Aside from the insight of the Army dynamic, JROTC gives you the building blocks of communication, being responsible for your actions and choices and citizenship all wrapped up in one. What do you say?" Emma takes every single word to heart. She thinks about this for a quite a bit of time. Mary Margaret understands and wants Emma to make her own decision, but she knows that it's the best thing for the blonde and her wellbeing. Emma looks over the paper again and puts in back on the desk.

"Alright, let's do this!"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Yay! Progress! Next chapter is going to be a bit different. It will be the last chapter of Emma... for now!  
** **If I don't update once** **a week, I warn you that this will probably update every two weeks. I will try and make the chapters longer if I can, if not.. oh well! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
